Au coeur de la nuit
by Glasgow
Summary: Profitant d'avoir boucler une enquête, John et Lestrade gèrent une autre affaire, plus personnelle celle-ci. Lestrade/John


Voici un petit OS peut-être un poil guimauve, mais je voulais surtout faire quelque chose qui finirait bien )

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Dans un coin du bar Lestrade, son verre de scotch intact dans la main, regardait ses amis, ses collègues, rire, boire, relâcher enfin la pression. Tous en avaient bien besoin et c'était même une bonne chose qu'ils y parviennent malgré les horreurs du quotidien, la seule façon pour eux de ne pas perdre leur humanité. Lui pourtant n'y arrivait pas. Il en avait vu beaucoup trop au cours de sa carrière. Trop de morts, trop de larmes, trop d'atrocités… Cette dernière enquête n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. Le meurtre violent d'une famille entière, jeunes enfants compris. Et lui, aussi épouvanté qu'il l'ait été en arrivant sur les lieux, en découvrant les corps ravagés, s'était rendu compte que c'était sa routine en somme. Voilà qui en disait long sur son travail. Voilà qui en disait long sur l'humanité en général. D'autant qu'il n'était pas dupe, qu'il se mette la tête à l'envers ou non ce soir – ce qu'il faisait assez souvent pour le savoir – cette nuit les mêmes cauchemars, ceux qui avaient fini par faire fuir une épouse pourtant bien compréhensive, seraient de toute façon au rendez-vous. Et le lentement les mêmes horreurs recommenceraient encore. C'était sans fin, il en était fatigué. Cela devenait tellement difficile à gérer par moment, d'autant plus depuis qu'il était seul.

Ce soir, après avoir mis les deux meurtriers derrière les barreaux, ses hommes avaient proposé de sortir fêter cela. Habituellement, lui refusait de les suivre, ne pouvant se résoudre à célébrer cela alors que les morts étaient toujours là, mais cette fois, peut-être parce que John avait décidé de se joindre à eux, il avait accepté lui aussi. La présence du médecin rendait les choses un peu moins hypocrites. En effet, aussi bons que soient ses hommes, cette enquête, comme tellement d'autres par le passé, avait été résolue en grande partie grâce à l'intervention de John et Sherlock. Il ne fallait évidemment pas compter sur ce dernier pour les accompagner, mais que l'un des membres de ce tandem au moins soit présent n'était que justice.

Le policier reporta son attention sur l'ancien soldat. Celui-ci, les joues un peu rouges, riait avec Donovan et un jeune officier. C'était rafraîchissant de le voir ainsi décontracté, même s'il y avait fort à parier que l'alcool y soit pour quelque chose. Greg appréciait le médecin et lui était reconnaissant pour avoir rendu Holmes plus humain, plus heureux également. Une sensation de malaise le traversa lorsqu'une fois de plus il se demanda s'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre les deux colocataires. En apparence il semblait que non, mais avec deux oiseaux pareils qui pouvait réellement le savoir ? Etrangement cette idée rendait l'aîné jaloux. Il estimait énormément Sherlock et ne souhaitait que son bonheur, mais imaginer John avec lui… De façon incompréhensible c'était au-dessus de ses forces. John lui plaisait et s'il avait intégré le fait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, il espérait au moins que l'autre homme n'est aucune vie amoureuse du tout.

Le blond tourna alors la tête dans sa direction et soutint un moment son regard, esquissant un sourire empreint de tendresse. Cette attitude était nouvelle, jamais John ne l'avait fixé de cette façon. A ce constat Lestrade sentit une agréable chaleur monter en lui. Etrangement cela l'effraya également, jusque là dans sa relation avec le médecin les choses étaient claires. Ils travaillaient ensemble, n'avaient pour seul point commun que Sherlock… C'était simple ainsi, mais là… Le cadet semblait modifier les règles.

Lorsque celui-ci se passa la langue sur les lèvres de façon tout à fait sensuelle même si cela ne semblait pas préméditer, c'en fut trop pour Greg. Détournant vivement le regard, il récupéra son paquet de clopes dans sa poche et abandonna son verre sur le bar avant de filer vers la sortie.

John le fixait toujours quand il le vit quitter son tabouret et s'éloigner rapidement. Voilà qui était singulier. Il savait pourtant de source sûre – oui, bon ok, c'était Sherlock qui le lui avait dit quelques mois auparavant – ne pas laisser Lestrade indifférent, ce qui était une bonne chose puisque totalement réciproque. Et ce soir, alors qu'il se décidait enfin à faire quelque chose, comme quoi un verre ou deux dans le nez pouvait s'avérer utile, voilà que l'autre homme filait sans demander son reste. Sherlock aurait-il eu tort concernant ses sentiments à son égard ? Absurde, Sherlock n'avait jamais tort.

Le médecin était terriblement déçu, il s'était joint à l'équipe justement dans l'espoir de passer un peu de temps avec le policier hors de leur cadre habituel ainsi, bien qu'il passe tout de même une bonne soirée, appréciant ces gens avec lesquels il collaborait si souvent, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici finalement, parce qu'aucun ne comptait pour lui autant que Lestrade. Et par le geste de fuite de celui-ci, il voyait tous ses espoirs d'un quelconque rapprochement entre eux s'évanouir, rapprochement qu'il avait encore eu espoir de provoquer jusque-là.

S'excusant auprès de Donovan et Evans, qui de toute façon sauraient profiter de son départ au mieux à en croire leur façon quoi que discrète de flirter – ce qui risquait d'ailleurs de déplaire à Anderson mais ne dit-on pas que les absents ont toujours torts ? – il décida de s'en aller lui aussi. Rentrer aussi tôt, et laisser entendre par la même occasion à Sherlock qu'il avait eu raison en lui conseillant de ne pas agir de cette façon, ne lui plaisais que moyennement, mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Boire un peu plus encore dans l'espoir d'oublier sa déconvenue et prendre le risque de finir par faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter ensuite ? Non merci, très peu pour lui. Il était adulte, il devait gérer cette situation comme tel, ainsi rentrer se morfondre entre ses draps froids lui apparaissait être un bon compromis.

Quittant l'établissement bruyant, il eut un hoquet de surprise en découvrant l'inspecteur assis sur les marches, une cigarette à la bouche. Il ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir, estima le blond avec un sourire crispé. Lui aurait donc pu rebrousser chemin en silence, mais il sut aussi qu'il avait là l'opportunité d'agir enfin. D'un geste spontané, il posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, qui eut tout au plus un léger sursaut, comme si au fond de lui il s'était attendu à être ainsi rejoint, puis s'assit à ses côtés.

« Je peux me joindre à vous Greg ?

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci d'un ton indéchiffrable.

- Belle nuit », reprit le médecin, volontairement badin.

Aussi puérile cela soit-il, il préférait reculer encore l'échéance par une conversation banale et l'autre le suivit bien volontiers.

« Pour une fois que nous avons des températures clémentes en cette période de l'année on peut s'estimer heureux en effet. Je trouvais l'atmosphère à l'intérieur trop surchauffée.

- Moi qui espérais que vous passeriez une bonne soirée. »

Greg sourit avant de lancer son mégot au loin.

« La compagnie est agréable, dit-il lentement. Mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Le seul qui aurait droit de fêter quoi que ce soit ce soir c'est Sherlock étant donné le boulot qu'il a accompli sur cette enquête. »

John eut un petit rire qui étonna son interlocuteur, aussi s'empressa-t-il de s'expliquer.

« Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que… imaginer Sherlock dans ce pub, à boire un verre en compagnie de Donovan…

- Absurde effectivement, s'amusa l'aîné. Il n'empêche que c'est sa victoire. »

S'interrompant, amère, Lestrade alluma une autre cigarette. John en profita pour observer son visage brièvement éclairé par la flamme du briquet. Toujours aussi séduisant, même s'il semblait bien las pour l'instant. A lui de faire en sorte que ce dernier détail ne soit qu'un lointain, souvenir.

Sans dire un mot, il lui prit sa cigarette des mains et la porta à ses propres lèvres, inspirant doucement, avant de la lui rendre. Ils se contentèrent un moment de fumer silencieusement, s'échangeant la cigarette, chacun les yeux perdus dans le vague, à simplement profiter de l'instant.

Finalement l'inspecteur reprit la parole d'un ton pensif.

« A traquer des monstres vous n'avez pas l'impression parfois que nous risquons d'en devenir nous-mêmes ? Tous ce temps passé à tenter d'entrer dans leur tête n'est certainement pas très sain.

- Si c'était le cas alors Sherlock plus que nous serait un assassin de la pire espèce, renchérit John, plaisantant volontairement pour faire baisser la tension qu'il sentait chez l'autre homme.

- Ce qui ravirait certainement Donovan, confirma Lestrade, ravit de désamorcer ce qui s'annonçait comme une conversation un peu trop sérieuse et certainement guère adaptée à leur situation présente.

- Vous êtes l'homme le plus droit et bien intentionné que je connaisse, reprit John en retrouvant son sérieux. Si vous craignez de basculer je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Pour le reste, peut-être devriez-vous songer à prendre quelques vacances.

- Bof, c'est comme cette sortie ce soir, pas vraiment mon genre.

- Je connais ça. Pourtant vous êtes venu. »

Se débarrassant de ce second mégot, le policier fixa nerveusement ses mains.

« Probablement parce que… C'était stupide mais j'espérais que cela vous inciterait à nous suivre.

- Ce qui a été le cas Greg. J'aimais l'idée de vous voir en dehors du travail. Mais tout ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme je l'espérais.

- Je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie, admit Lestrade.

- Non, c'est plutôt à moi que je pensais. Bavarder avec Donovan plutôt qu'avec vous… Pourtant j'avais un plan.

- Un plan ? » répéta Greg, décidément de plus en plus intéressé part la tournure que prenait leur échange.

John hocha la tête, se demandant s'il serait réellement capable de se jeter à l'eau. Dans un éclair de lucidité sans doute dû à la bière ingurgitée il estima qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

« Abuser de l'alcool pour me donner confiance et… passer à l'action si je puis dire, c'était ça mon plan. Depuis le temps que ça me travaille.

- Moi ?

- Vous.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas, murmura Greg en gardant obstinément son regard fixé droit devant lui.

- Vous avez dû remarquer quelque chose quand même.

- Eh bien… oui, je suppose. Mais j'ai tenté de me convaincre du contraire. Pour ne pas que les choses changent probablement. »

John hocha la tête en se rapprochant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais prévu de faire exactement ? »

Greg avait dit cela rapidement, sans prendre le temps d'y penser vraiment. Pas plus qu'il n'avait réfléchi avant d'utiliser le tutoiement, détail qui provoqua un grand sourire sur le visage de John. Flirter n'avait jamais été particulièrement aisé pour lui, surtout avec d'autres hommes, pourtant à cet instant il se sentait serein. C'é tait agréable. Et cela faciliterait les choses à n'en pas douter.

« Je comptais venir te parler d'un sujet quelconque, prétexte pour me rapprocher de toi, j'aurais posé ma main sur la tienne et voyant que tu ne me repoussais pas j'aurais commencé à flirter avec toi. Ensuite, avec un taux d'alcool suffisant dans le sang, je t'aurais probablement embrassé. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, c'est Greg qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne, contact qui lui arracha un frisson de bien-être.

« Tu en es où finalement avec ton taux d'alcool ? interrogea le policier avec malice.

- Je pense qu'il est satisfaisant. »

Les deux hommes comblèrent d'un même mouvement les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et leurs lèvres s'unirent enfin. Malgré l'envie qui montait autant chez l'un que chez l'autre, le baiser resta doux, empreint de tendresse, parce qu'ils avaient le temps, il le savaient, tout leur temps et ne souhaitaient pas brûler les étapes.

Ils ne retournèrent pas à l'intérieur de l'établissement ensuite, pas plus que John ne prit la peine de répondre aux sms insistants d'un Sherlock qui s'étonnait de ne toujours pas le voir rentrer. Ils désiraient être seuls, profiter au mieux de ces quelques heures où sans être encore sérieuses, les choses étaient terriblement simples entre eux et instant où tout est encore à l'état de projets, où tout est encore possible.

Et tandis qu'il déambulait dans les rues de la capitale, main dans la main, parlant de tout, de rien, Greg réalisait combien c'était bon de pouvoir à nouveau avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

**THE END.**


End file.
